


怕痛的Arthit

by InsistL



Category: teamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsistL/pseuds/InsistL





	怕痛的Arthit

                             **怕痛的Arthit（三）**

 

 

 

 

Kongphop被扑在床上着实是愣住了，耳边不停的在回荡着Arthit的话，我们做吧，我们做吧，我们做吧！！！这是自己理解的那个意思吧，短短的几秒钟kongphop迅速反应过来，手轻轻的抚上受伤的那条腿：“P’Arthit，我们可以等到你腿上的伤好了之后再做.......”，话还没有说完就被唇上柔软的触感堵回了口中。

Arthit弯腰吻住他的上唇，把他的话堵在口中，他好不容易下了决定，今天不做，下次就不知道何年何月了，Arthit知道kongphop爱他，但他自己也是男人，血气方刚，面对自己爱的人怎么会没有冲动？但kongphop一次又一次为了他忍了下来，他都不舍得了。

柔软的舌尖轻轻滑过，痒痒的，划断了kongphop最后一丝犹豫，他稍用力将Arthit反压在身下，伸手抚摸下Arthit的脸颊，身下的人脸庞早已熟透，紧紧的闭上眼睛，kongphop觉得心房涨的满满的，爱意快塞不住快要溢出来，他俯身亲在了自己一直臆想的眼睛上，感觉到身下人微微的颤抖，不禁放柔了动作，将嘴唇移到同样红透的耳朵上，“暖暖，我不会伤到你的。”含住小巧的耳垂，细细舔袛，蔓延到整个耳朵，身下的人呼吸陡然急促了起来，却还是没有再逃开，kongphop觉得自己的心化成了一滩水，又被心底的火烧的滚烫，全身都热了起来，他发现自己，起反应了。

他对P’Arthit，从来都没有抵抗力。

将耳朵亲吻的温度快要烫伤自己的唇，kongphop终于放过了他，Arthit的衬衣早在亲吻的时候被kongphop快手解开了来，露出瘦而白皙的胸膛，虽生活在一个国度，但Arthit的皮肤白的发光，而且总是晒不黑，为此Arthit也没少抱怨，这让自己失去了该有的男子气概。Kongphop此时却爱及了这幅模样，白皙的胸膛上粉色的茱萸十分显眼，随着呼吸轻轻颤动，kongphop俯身含住，用力一吸，感受到身下猛然的颤抖，一丝呜咽从口中泄出，这个反应鼓励了kongphop，亲，吸，甚至恶意的咬上一口，右手不停抚摸着软软的腰侧，左手也不闲着，颇有技巧的解开了Arthit的裤子纽扣，退下拉链，用力一拽将裤子脱了下来。伸手抚上了大腿内侧，柔嫩的皮肤让人爱不释手，忍不住轻轻揉捏起来，却恶劣的不去触碰已经微微抬头的欲望。

“P’Arthit的粉红冻奶，也是甜甜的味道呐！”滚烫的气息喷在耳边，说出口的话却让Arthit羞愤不已，微微抬起身把面前的脖颈狠狠咬了一口，让你再说！

刺痛感并不明显，但更激发了Kongphop心底的欲望，他扭头狠狠地稳住Arthit的唇，舌头不遗余力的钻进熟悉的口腔，肆意的在里驰骋，卷住躲闪的小舌吸住不放，仿佛想把整个人吞进口中，唾液躲闪不及顺着交连的口角滴落在床单上，显得色情不已。

Arthit与kongphop甚少有这样的激吻，一时沉迷在其中，连身上最后的遮挡物被扒了下来也没有发觉，等意识到的时候，kongphop的手早已握住了完全抬头的小暖暖，颇有技巧的上下撸动，都是男生，自然知道哪里最舒服，引得身下的人一阵阵颤抖，顶端也分泌出粘液，沾湿了手掌，使得撸动更加色情。

 kongphop终于放开与Arthit交缠的唇舌，低头啃咬细细的脖颈，他要在Arthit的身体上留下印记，这个人是自己的！留下一朵朵花开的盛迹，暂时放过了被自己啃咬的充血的茱萸，舔过可爱的肚脐，kongphop的眼神定落在恋人的性器上，Arthit的性器并不算小，但十分秀气，是漂亮的粉色，一看就干净的过分，此时正直直的被kongphop握在手中，这么干净的颜色正如可爱的学长一般，kongphop眸色深了深，低头轻轻亲了下顶端，下一刻便张口含了进去。

“嗷……不要，kong！”性器突然被温热的口腔包围，Arthit才反应过来恋人做了什么，急忙往后退，他不需要kongphop这样做，他心疼。

Kongohop用力按住了他的腿，无声的拒绝了他的动作，口中却开始吞吐起来，他第一次做这样的事情，心里却不觉得委屈，这是Arthit，这是他的暖暖，他全身上下，都是自己的。小心避开自己的牙齿细细的吞吐起来，好像口中是美味的棒棒糖，想要把它融化掉吞进肚子里，kongphop 尽量含的深一些，刺激到喉咙湿润了眼眸，他抬眼看着Arthit，仿佛在问，舒服么？

Arthit觉得此时的kongphop性感的要命，平时装满了星星的眼睛，此时更是装下了星辰大海，抬眼看他时眼角微微的湿润，最软弱的地方被温暖包围着，Arthit支撑不住身体仰趟在床上，口出泄出丝丝呻吟。心脏快要从口中跳出来了。快感累积越来越多，Arthit感觉腰间一阵酸麻，要射了，“kong起开。”Arthit想要推开kongphop，无奈手上一点力气也没有，抵着喉咙口射了出来。

Kongphop被jingye抵着喉咙难免呛了几口，吞了一些下去，他将口中的jingye吐出来，上床压在Arthit的身上，“P’Arthit多久没有自己解决了？”

Arthit一条胳膊挡在眼睛前，全身沉浸在射精的快感中，他不敢睁眼看kongphop，感觉害羞到爆了，怎么就那么不争气的射出来了

！听见kongphop的调笑，想反驳，却怎么也张不开口。

   Kongphop也没指望Arthit会回答，他伸手将Arthit的胳膊拽了下来，亲亲他的唇角，Arthit睁开眼睛，眼中有莹莹水光，他伸手捂住了自己的唇，“脏……”

    “你的东西我都不嫌弃，你就不要嫌弃了。”Kongphop恶意的又亲吻了下去，Arthit撇撇嘴，抬手搂住了kongphop的脖子“你不需要这样做的。”

     

Konghop没有回答他。只是用力的吻住他得唇，在口腔内翻天覆地，快速脱掉自己的衣服，手用力一抬，将Arthit的双腿环绕在自己的腰上，手上将刚买的润滑剂从袋子里拽出来，挤出些在手心中，微微温热些后，向双腿间的密口伸去，同时观察着怀中人的感受。挤进一根手指的时候，kongphop明显感觉到怀中人的紧绷，他低头轻轻哄着怀中的恋人，“暖暖，放松，不要紧张，我不会弄疼你的”

   Arthit轻轻喘着气，体内的手指太明显了，虽用了润滑剂，但还是有丝丝疼痛，并不是难以忍受，Arthit努力让身体放松下来，kongphop在耳边不断地轻声喊他，心思突然就飘到了感谢日那天，那天他公开了他们的关系，其实晚上两个人就滚在了床上，可能是因为自己怕疼的体质，也可能是因为没有准备润滑剂，kongphop伸进手指的时候他感觉疼的要命，可他并没有喊出来，他也想与爱的人合二为一，做最亲密的事情，可是kongphop却把他抱在怀里轻声地哄他，嘴里也是一直在喊他，暖暖，暖暖。

    Arthit突然就放松了下来，他手臂用力将恋人拽下来，急切的吻住他的唇，模模糊糊的呢喃：“加一根手指进来，”

   Kongphop感受到Arthit吻得毫无章法，听见Arthit的话，性器又硬了几分，感觉到怀中的人放松了下来，手指进出也没有那么困难，便试着加入第二根手指，第三根手指，轻轻按摩着穴口，尽可能的扩张到最大，进入肯定是要疼的，此刻kongphop对自己的尺寸有些些无奈，他尽量最好前戏工作，他和P’Arthit的第一次，要十分美好。

    Arthit的脸已经红透的快要滴血，身体也泛着粉红色，他睁开眼看着眼前得恋人，满头大汗，眉宇间却还留有几分克制，抵制在大腿的热度越来越高，越来越硬，但他还是细细的，慢慢为自己扩张，Arthit心里软成了一摊水，后面的刺痛也变得虚无，他抬手擦去恋人额头上的汗水，微微抬起身来，上半身紧贴着，“够了，进来！”

    Kongphop忍到极限了，第四根手指也可以勉勉强强伸进去的时候，Arthit的话无疑于是催化剂，他抽出手指，将枕头垫在了Arthit腰下，额头轻轻抵住他，“痛就喊出来，暖暖。”说完就跻身进去，之前的扩张确实有用，Kongphop一下进入了一半，可是身下的人骤然紧绷起来，穴道的嫩肉争先恐后的挤上来，紧紧的包裹着kongphop，夹得kongphop也有些疼，他时刻盯着身下人的反应，Arthit的手紧紧抓着他的背，不用看就知道已经抓破，眼睛红了一圈，有泪水从眼角滑落，牙齿也紧紧咬着下唇，刚刚挺立的性器此时也无力的垂了下去，一看就是痛到极致的模样，kongphop心疼的不得了，身体不由得往后退，“不做了，我们不做了，暖暖，暖暖，别哭。”Arthit的泪着实吓到了kongphop，他不做了，等到P ’Arthit以后慢慢适应了也可以，他虽然很想也将亲爱的学长吃入腹中，但并不能建立在Arthit的痛苦上。

    疼，被人撕开的疼，Arthit的泪控制不住的流了出来，这跟腿上的伤口比起来，简直就是小巫见大巫，感受到身体的性器有抽出去的迹象，他忙抓住了kongphop，深吸几口气，努力放松自己，“进来”

   “暖暖……”

    Arthit睁开眼睛，眼里的泪水让他看不清面前的人，却挡不住他满眼的心疼，Arthit忽然觉得自己这么做是值得的，“进来，我也想要你。”

    Kongphop看着他荧光闪闪的眼睛，低头吻上他的眼睛“不要这么看我，我真的会忍不住的。”感觉到身下的人放松不少，kongphop一鼓作气，狠狠的插了下去，将自己全部埋入Arthit的身体里，“暖暖，暖暖…”kongphop只是一遍一遍喊着爱人的名字，此时竟然有想哭的冲动。“我爱你！”

    Arthit感觉自己半身都麻木了，唯一能体会到的就是kongphop火热的性器，连上面的经脉搏动都清晰的感受到，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，将眼中的泪水滴落，抬头看着年轻的恋人，放开咬的有些出血的唇，“傻瓜，我也爱你。”

    Kongphop埋进去不敢立马动，他亲吻着Arthit的敏感，手也撸动着软下去的性器，他在等，等Arthit适应他，虽然火热紧致的甬道此时快将他逼疯了，慢慢的，他感觉身下的人微微扭动着，手中的性器也有抬头的趋势，他知道，Arthit已经准备好了，他伸手与Arthit十指相扣“暖暖，我要动了，我真的忍不住了！”慢慢的抽动起来，一次次摩擦带着奇异的感觉，抵消了进入时的胀痛，kongphop在里面寻找着，和Arthit交往后他也有恶补过这方面的书籍，他想给恋人最好的感受，终于在抵住一处软肉时，身下的人惊喘了一声，露出了甜腻的呻吟，“kong！！！”

    Kongphop轻声一笑，“找到了，暖暖。”说完便抓住恋人环绕在腰间的腿，狠狠地向那点冲刺摩擦起来，“不要，好奇怪的感觉。”Arthit受不了这种快感不停歇的感觉，口中的呻吟也抵挡不住的漏了出来，听见的kongphop更加努力的向那一点进攻，进出越来越顺利，Arthit此刻感觉不到疼痛，只有漫天的快感，性器也完完全全的抬起了头，不停地吐着津液。

    不知道过了多久，Arthit觉得自己会死在这漫天的快感中的时候，感觉到抽插的速度变得更快了些，kongphop俯身轻压着他，低哑的声音性感的要命，“暖暖，我可以射在里面么？”kongphop知道自己不应该射进去，可是真的好想，让P’Arthit里里外外，都沾染上自己的味道，打上属于自己的标记。

    Arthit的脸又迅速爆红，他扭头不敢看他，“随你！”

    得到准许的kongphop开心的笑了出来，他加快手中的动作，他能感觉到Arthit马上要射了，加快腰上的动作，听着Arthit的一声闷哼，kongphop的胸膛，甚至Arthit的下巴，都沾染了几分白浊，kongphop用力冲刺几下，狠狠么插了进去，抵住嫩肉射了出来，Arthit被烫的一颤，全身上下都变成了粉红色。

    Kongphop深深呼出一口气，他轻啄着爱人的唇，“暖暖，我好高兴，暖暖，我好爱你，”声音竟带了几分哽咽，Arthit也回吻着他，“谢谢你爱我，”

     Kongphop虽然万分不舍，但还是将疲软的性器抽了出来，低头检查了下，还好没有裂开，但穴口红肿了起来。他轻轻碰了下，精液似乎没有阻挡式的缓缓流了出来，看着kongphop下腹一紧，但他压下自己的欲望，暖暖不能再来第二次了。

     “kongphop！！！”Arthit的脸已经不能用红来形容了，他要低头检查的时候，他想阻止也无力起来，索性自暴自弃的挡住眼睛，谁知道这小子变本加厉的还伸手碰，真想把他踹下床去，可是Arthit悲哀的发现，他连抬脚的力气都没有了。

    吃饱的kongphop心情十分美丽，他伸手抱起了Arthit，也不调戏怀中羞爆了的恋人，反正以后有大把的时间可以慢慢调戏，他不急于这一时，当务之急是将他的东西清理出来，不然会拉肚子。至于后面浴室里传出Arthit气急的声音，就不描述了……

 

 

 


End file.
